One Thousand Days to Autumn
by Yhumi Yuu
Summary: "Seribu hari dari hari ini, ketika hujan pertama dimusim gugur turun, ketika aroma petrichor sudah terasa, saat itu kita akan berjumpa lagi di sini. Dan saat itu akan ku katakan sesuatu padamu. Tunggulah aku , percayalah padaku, aku pasti akan datang." Karena jika berbicara tentang musim gugur, berarti kita berbicara tentang Gaara dan Hinata. mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto**

**One Thousand Days to Autumn belongs to me**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Supernatural, Romance, Bad diction, etc. **

**Don't like? So, Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:**

**Halooooo… *lambai-lambai***

**Ada yang kenal saya di pairing ini? *masih lambai-lambai***

**Zhiiiiing..(hening)**

**Gak ada yaaaa? T_T *garuk-garuk*plaked***

**Well,, sebenarnya ini fic GaaHina ke2 saya. Tapi, fic pertama saya itu entah kemana telah saya telantarkan. Kalau ada yang kebetulan baca fic itu, gomen karena tak pernah update.**

**Ok, lupakan fic itu, sekarang kita ngomongin fic ini. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan tentang fic ini, sbb:**

**Fic ini saya pakai alur maju-mundur (campuran) semoga tidak membingungkan yaaa. **

**Hitungan seribu harinya dimulai dari "Hari ini". TAPI, "Hari ini" yang saya maksud, bukanlah hari ini (tanggal 25 februari 2013). Tetapi "Hari ini" (tanggal 24 septemebr 2013). Saya minta maaf kalau jadinya agak membingungkan, soalnya saya lakukan itu karena tuntutan sekanario *cielahbahasalo*.**

**Ada istilah **_**kouyou**_** dalam fic ini, **_**Kouyou**_** berarti "dedaunan yang berubah warna menjadi merah, kuning atau jingga pada musim gugur, atau fenomena alam seperti itu". Melihat **_**Kouyou**_** adalah salah satu acara untuk menikmati musim gugur di Jepang.**

**This fict is dedicated to my beloved friend as a present for her birthday. Happy 18****th**** birthday Ririn Islamiah, may Allah bless you always.. :***

**Ok,, here we go ^O^/**

**Happy reading!**

**24 september 2013.. Hari ini.**

**#Hinata's POV#**

Langit sedang mendung. Udara dinginnya pun mulai berhembus. Disaat semua orang memilih untuk duduk di dalam rumahnya dan menikmati secangkir teh hangat, aku justru di sini, menikmati alam, menikmati suasana ini. Bagiku ini keindahan, bagiku ini kebahagiaan, bagiku ini… ya, inilah yang ku mau.

Hari ini akan hujan. Hujan pertama dimusim gugur tahun ini, hujan yang ku nantikan.

Dan terkenang kembali sebuah kisah.

Yang pernah terjadi di sini.

Kisah tentang sebatang pohon dan daun-daunnya yang berguguran.

Kisah tentang aku dan dia.

Aku telah kembali, untuk memenuhi janji kita.

Kapan kau akan tiba?

Tempat ini masih sama seperti 3 tahun yang lalu. Tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali kau membawaku ke sini.

Surga kita.

Sebuah bukit dengan padang rumput yang luas, dengan sebuah danau yang besar di depannya. Kau ingat? Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau selalu suka danau itu.

Tapi tahukah kau? Sebenarnya akupun selalu menyukai danau itu. Airnya biru, seperti lautan, tapi tak berombak. Tenang, damai. Seperti dirimu.

Dan pohon momijinya masih di sini. Masih berdiri sendiri, beberapa meter dari tepi danau.

Kini daunnya telah memerah lagi.

.

.

Aku tidak ingat kapan pertama kali bertemu dengannya, semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Aku adalah seorang penjaga perpustakaan kota. Tidak banyak yang mengenalku, dan tidak banyak orang yang ku kenal.

Awalnya kehidupanku berjalan biasa saja, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat biasa. Hari-hari yang dilalui dengan mengurus buku-buku dan harus menghafal ribuan judul buku yang berada di sana. Tapi aku tak pernah membenci profesiku, karena aku sangat menyukai buku.

Sampai akhirnya pada suatu sore diawal bulan september. Saat itu perpustakaan sudah sepi, karena hari sudah beranjak sore.

Dia duduk di sana, dibangku dekat jendela. Entah kenapa sosoknya yang diterpa cahaya matahari sore begitu indah dimataku. Ia mengenakan kaus merah hati yang dibalut dengan kemeja biru tua bermotif kotak-kotak yang dibiarkan tak berkancing, dan celana jeans panjanngnya. Dia tampak begitu serius, mengamati huruf-huruf dalam buku bersampul coklat yang dibacanya. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang buku ia tumpukan dimeja dan menopang kepalanya. Kadang aku melihat alisnya berkerut beberapa kali, dan menurutku ia tampak sangat lucu.

Tanpa sadar aku mengulum senyum.

Kemudian matanya perlahan melihat ke arahku, membuatku terpaku seketika.

Mata emerald.

Hijau dan menenangkan, jika kau melihat matanya, kau merasa seperti disebuah padang rumput yang luas, dimana kau merasa nyaman berada di sana.

Namun entah mengapa aku juga merasakan sebuah kesepian yang cukup dalam tersirat di matanya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Ia menaikkan alisnya. Menyiratkan tanda tanya. Ah, sepertinya siakapku membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Ano.. wa..waktunya sudah hampir habis.."

Ia tak mengatakan apapun. Ia berdiri kemudian melirik arloji berbahan kulit—berwarna coklat di tangan kirinya.

Aku kembali terpukau. Dia cukup tinggi, tubuhnya tak terlalu kurus juga tak terlalu gemuk, kulitnya berwarna putih, rambutnya yang merah bata bergerak sedikit ketika ia menunduk untuk mengambil tas selempangannya.

Ia kemudian mengambil kembali buku yang sempat ia letakkan diatas meja dan mulai melangkah, matanya seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari rak tempat dimana ia mengambilnya.

Apakah dia lupa?

Aku kembali tersenyum. Bagiku ia sangat lucu.

"Ano.. biar aku saja yang menyimpannya. I..itu memang tugasku."

Ia terdiam sejenak. Kemudian mengangsurkan buku itu ke arahku.

"Terima kasih." akhirnya aku mendengar suaranya.

"Sama-sama."

Ia memegang tali tasnya yang berada di depan dadanya, ia mengatupkan bibirnya sejenak seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi sepertinya tidak jadi karena setelahnya ia justru membungkuk singkat dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan ini.

Mataku terus menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh, entah apa yang kuharapkan, tapi kurasakan hatiku begitu kecewa ketika ia tak sekalipun menoleh bahkan sampai ia berbelok di jalan kecil di sebelah toko roti itu.

Aku berjalan ke arah mejaku, dan lagi-lagi tanpa sadar bibirku tersenyum ketika melihat buku daftar anggota perpustakaan.

Aku mulai membuka buku itu, mencari sosoknya dalam setiap foto yang kulihat disetiap lembaran yang ku buka. Tapi, sampai setengah bagian buku ini sudah kubuka, aku belum menemukan gambar dirinya.

Aku tak bisa berhenti, lebih tepatnya aku tak bisa mengendalikan hatiku untuk tidak ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Awalnya ketika melihat wajahnya dari samping tadi, aku ingin melihatnya dari depan, setelah itu aku ingin melihat matanya, ingin mendengar suaranya. Awalnya aku pikir itu cukup, tapi hatiku menginginkan lebih, lebih banyak informasi tentang dirinya. Siapa namanya, dimanakah dia tinggal? Dan sebagainya.

Ketemu.

_Gaara Sabaku_.

Aku menyebutkan namanya. Tertulis disana dia adalah mahasiswa jurusan Manajemen di Universitas Tokyo.

Awalnya aku mengira ia adalah mahasiswa dari jurusan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sejarah, karena tadi ia membaca buku sejarah Jepang.

Yah, mungkin dia membacanya untuk menambah pengetahuan.

Aku menutup buku besar itu. yap. Namanya sudah tercatat dengan baik di kepalaku.

.

.

Tes.

Tes.

Dan ketika tetesan pertama air langit ini turun, aku tak dapat menahan bibirku untuk tak tersenyum.

Tetesannya semakin banyak. Aku memejamkan mataku, menghirup aroma petrichor yang mulai tercium.

Aroma tanah yang tersiram air hujan, aroma rumputnya, aroma angin musim gugur, aroma alam, semuanya menyatu dalam nafasku, memenuhi rongga dadaku.

"_Seribu hari dari hari ini, ketika hujan pertama dimusim gugur turun, ketika aroma petrichor sudah terasa, saat itu kita akan berjumpa lagi di sini. Dan saat itu akan ku katakan sesuatu padamu. Tunggulah aku , percayalah padaku, aku pasti akan datang."_

"Aku percaya padamu, Gaara_-kun_."

Ya, aku mempercaimu, aku percaya kau akan menepati janji yang kau buat ini. Aku akan menunggu.

.

.

**#Normal POV#**

Tap tap tap

Bunyi sol sepatu pantofel yang beradu dengan lantai marmer menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Semua mata mengarah ke arah sang pemilik langkah itu, dan kemudian semuanya menunduk. Memberi hormat.

Dia adalah seorang pria berambut merah dengan stelan jas yang tampak sangat rapi. Beberapa orang terlihat mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Perhatian!" suara baritone yang sengaja diperkeras itu mulai terdengar. Namun ia belum melanjutkan kalimatnya, matanya menatap tajam ke sekitar, mengamati apakah instruksinya di dengarkan oleh karyawan-karyawannya atau tidak. Setelah memastikan perhatian semua orang terpusat padanya, ia mulai melanjutkan.

"Mulai sekarang, hotel ini akan memiliki manajer baru," ia menepuk pundak pria lain yang terlihat seperti duplikat dirinya namun tampak lebih muda. "Putraku, Gaara Sabaku akan mulai bekerja hari ini."

.

.

Gaara memasuki ruangan barunya. Tempat ia akan menjalani hari-harinya yang sibuk sebagai manajer Shukaku Hotel yang merupakan salah satu hotel terbaik yang ada di Jepang yang berada dalam naungan Sabaku group. Gaara mulai mendudukan dirinya di kursi kebesarannya yang bersandaran tinggi. Beberapa tumpukan data sudah tersaji di hadapannya, pekerjaan pertamanya sebagai manajer hari ini.

.

.

**1100 hari yang lalu…**

**#Hinata's POV#**

Aku seperti biasa duduk dibelakang meja kerjaku, memeriksa beberapa judul buku baru yang dikirim minggu lalu. Setelah ini, tugasku selanjutnya adalah menatanya di rak.

Mataku teralih ketika pintu masuk terbuka.

Dia datang lagi.

Ia berdiri sejenak di depan pintu masuk, aku sedikit gugup ketika dia melihat ke arahku, aku menunduk. Namun ketika kuangkat kembali kepalaku, dia tak di tempatnya tadi, dia sudah berjalan ke arah deretan rak-rak.

"Haaah.."Aku menghela nafas.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas mengecek judul, aku beralih ke gudang untuk mengambil buku-buku yang harus ku tata di rak—sesuai dengan kategorinya.

Sesaat sebelum memasuki gudang, aku mencoba mencari sosoknya diantara rak-rak yang tinggi di deretan buku-buku sejarah Jepang. Tapi aku tak menemukannya.

"17..18..19..20." aku menepuk tanganku dari debu-debu yang menempel setelah menumpuk buku kedua puluh.

Kemudian buku yang tebalnya masing-masing delapan ratus halaman itu aku angkat, cukup berat, dan tingginyapun melewati kepalaku. Dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung aku membawa buku-buku itu ke arah raknya.

Awalnya semuanya baik-baik saja. Sampai ketika aku hampir berada di depan rak itu, tanganku sudah tak kuat lagi menopang beban ini dan aku merasa akan segera menghantam lantai bersama buku-buku ini.

Tapi kurasakan sepasang tangan menahan buku-buku itu dari depan.

"Hati-hati!"

Suara itu—

Aku mengintip dari balik buku-buku yang masih ditanganku untuk melihat si pemilik suara.

Gaara.

Lagi, aku lagi-lagi merasa begitu gugup. Bahkan buku-buku itu hampir lepas dari tanganku.

"Awas!" dia menahan buku-bukunya dari bawah, yang secara otomatis tanganku bersentuhan dengan tangannya.

Aku bertahan sekuat tenaga melawan detak jantungku yang tiba-tiba mulai tak karuan.

Kemudian tiba-tiba kurasakan beban ditanganku berkurang, ia mengambil sebagian besar buku-buku itu.

"Kemana?"

"Eh?"

"Buku-buku ini mau dibawa kemana?"

"Di..disana," aku menunjuk dengan mataku. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah yang kutunjukan.

"Di sini?"

"I..iya, letakkan saja di situ."

Ia meletakkan buku yang dibawanya di atas lantai, kemudian mengambil sisa buku yang berada di tanganku dan meletakkan di atas buku-buku yang ia letakkan sebelumnya.

Sesaat tangannya kembali bersentuhan dengan tanganku.

Ku rasakan pipiku memanas.

"Te..terima kasih."

"Hn." Kemudian ia berjalan menuju ke meja dimana ia biasa duduk dan membaca. Dan aku mulai menata buku-buku ini ke dalam rak.

Tepat ketika buku terakhir ku letakkan, aku mendengar lagi suaranya.

"Ehm, bolehkah aku minta bantuan?"

"Ah, ya tentu saja."

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan seri yang keduanya," ia mengangkat dua buah buku yang berada di masing-masing tangannya. Buku sejarah Jepang lagi, sepertinya ia benar-benar menyukai sejarah.

"Hanya ada seri pertama dan ketiga, kau bisa bantu aku mencarikannya?"

"Uhm..seharusnya ada di rak yang sama dengan buku-buku itu."

"Ya, tapi aku tak menemukannya."

"Baiklah," aku lalu berjalan ke arah rak yang aku ingat tempat aku meletakkan buku-buku itu.

Dan, yah benar, aku juga tak dapat menemukan seri kedua buku itu di semua rak buku kategori sejarah.

"Mungkin seseorang telah meminjamnya?" ia kembali membuka suara.

Aku menggeleng, "Akhir-akhir ini tidak ada yang meminjam buku sejarah."

"Tapi aku tak bisa membaca seri ketiga kalau aku belum membaca seri keduanya," ia tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya, menampakkan sedikit gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Aku..akan coba mencarinya lagi," aku ikut tersenyum.

Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya hari ini. Biasanya dia hanya akan datang pada siang hari, mengmabil buku—yang selalu saja buku sejarah, kemudian duduk di meja yang biasa sampai waktu tutupnya perpustakaan pada sore harinya. Tapi hari ini dia menyapaku dan berbicara. Berbicara cukup banyak.

Aku merasa sangat senang dengan dirinya yang seperti ini, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai dia yang diam dan tenang. Aku suka.

Aku suka semua tentangnya.

Sosoknya yang diam terlihat seperti sebatang pohon momiji di musim gugur. Sangat indah, namun pada saat yang sama juga tampak rapuh. Sampai-sampai kau tak bisa melepaskan pandanganmu walau sedetik saja darinya.

Tapi dia yang berbicara banyak seperti sekarang, tampak seperti setangkai bunga matahari dimusim semi. Hangat, sampai-sampai hanya dengan melihatnya saja kau seperti merasa matahari menjadi milikmu.

.

.

Dan sampai jam buka perpustakaan berakhirpun buku itu tak bisa ku temukan.

Kulihat dia bangun dari tempat duduknya—bersiap untuk pulang.

Aku menghampirinya untuk meminta maaf karena belum bisa menemukan buku itu.

"Maaf." itu bukan aku yang bersuara.

"Eh?"

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." meskipun samar, aku masih bisa melihat senyumnya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok ya."

"I..iya."

Ia mulai melangkah ke arah pintu keluar.

"A..ano, namaku Hinata Hyuuga." Astaga, apa yang sedang kulakukan?

Kulihat dia tersenyum lagi, namun kini lebih lebar. "Aku sudah tahu, dan namaku Gaara Sabaku."

"A..aku juga sudah tahu."

Ia masih tersenyum ketika ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan lagi.

.

.

Aku sudah membereskan barang-barangku, dan hampir saja pulang ketika ku ingat ada satu rak yang belum aku periksa. Rak yang berada di samping meja yang biasa ia duduki.

Dan ketika aku mulai mencari, entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerang hatiku ketika ku ingat lagi sikapku padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Menyapa dan menanyakan nama seseorang duluan bukanlah kebiasaanku, tapi entah kenapa ketika di depannya aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku untuk tetap menjaga sikapku.

Kemudian teringat satu kalimat dari buku yang pernah ku baca.

_Saat kau kehilangan jati dirimu ketika berhadapan dengan orang kau yang cintai, bisa jadi itu adalah cinta sejati._

Aku merasakan pipiku memanas. Tapi kemudian aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat-cepat untuk membuang hal-hal yang masih terasa aneh ini di kepalaku.

Dan pada deretan buku terakhir aku menemukan buku itu. aku tersenyum.

Mungkin aku harus menyimpannya di tempat yang mudah ia temukan. Agar ia tak kesulitan ketika mencarinya besok.

Aku berjalan ke arah rak kategori sejarah untuk menyimpannya bersama dengan seri-serinya yang lain. Tapi, aku berhenti, ada sesuatu dibuku itu, seperti sebuah kertas yang menyembul keluar dari sela-sela kertas yang lain. Aku menarik kertas itu keluar.

Sebuah surat—

Untukku.

Aku membuka surat yang tak bersampul itu, dan mulai membaca isinya.

_Untuk Hyuuga Hinata._

_Ketika kau membaca surat ini, berarti kau sudah menemukan bukunya._

_Sebelumnya aku ingin mengakui sebuah dosa, sebenarnya aku sengaja menyembunyikan buku ini. Maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu._

_Mungkin kau tak mengenalku, tapi aku mengenalmu._

_Mungkin kau tak tahu banyak tentangku, tapi aku tahu banyak hal tentangmu._

_Ah, tapi jangan takut! Aku tidak bermaksud jahat. Aku hanya tak bisa menahan perasaanku untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak tentangmu sejak pertama kali melihatmu duduk dan menangis sendirian di tengah salju hari itu._

_Entah mengapa aku merasa kau mirip dengan diriku kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagi tangis, tapi kau tak punya siapapun._

_Sejak itu, tanpa sadar, datang dan duduk membaca buku di perpustakaan ini setiap hari telah menjadi kebiasaanku. Aku ingin kau berbagi ceritamu denganku. Apapun itu._

_Apakah kau keberatan?_

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Menurutku dia sangat aneh. Aneh dalam hal yang baik.

Kesan pertamaku padanya dulu, dia adalah seorang yang dingin dan tak mudah bergaul dengan orang lain.

Yah, kadang kesan pertama tak selalu benar.

Aku menyelipkan kembali surat itu ke dalam buku. Aku membatalkan niatku untuk menyimpannya di sana, aku lantas memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tasku. Entah untuk apa, aku juga tak mengerti apa yang sedang ku lakukan.

Baiklah, sekarang benar-benar waktunya aku untuk pulang.

.

.

**1099 hari yang lalu.**

**#Gaara's POV#**

"I..ini, aku sudah menemukannya." ia mengangsurkan buku itu kehadapanku sesaat setelah aku memasuki perpustakaan.

Entah perasaanku saja, atau ia memang sedang menungguku.

"Terima kasih." Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum ketika mengucapkannya.

Dia tak menjawab, dan segara kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Baiklah, aku berbohong, sebenarnya aku tak bisa menahan senyumku ketika melihat tingkahnya hari ini. Sepertinya dia telah membaca suratku.

Aku kemudian duduk di mejaku yang biasa, tempat dimana aku bisa memperhatikannya diam-diam tanpa ia ketahui.

Aku memeriksa buku itu. Benar, ada balasan darinya.

_Untuk Gaara Sabaku._

_Aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin menjadi temanku untuk berbagi tangis. Tapi kuperingatkan, itu akan sangat membosankan. Karena jika aku menangis, aku akan menangis sangat lama._

Aku tersenyum membaca tulisannya.

_Dan jika kau penasaran mengapa aku menangis hari itu, sebenarnya aku sedang menangisi musim gugur yang telah pergi. Karena aku sangat menyukai musim gugur._

Aku menutup suratnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksudnya dengan 'menangisi musim gugur yang telah pergi'?

Aku mengeluarkan pulpen dan selembar kertas dari tasku, dan mulai menuliskan balasan untuk suratnya.

_Untuk Hyuuga Hinata._

_Mengapa kau menangisi kepergian musim gugur?_

_Adakah sesuatu yang berharga yang hilang jika musim gugur berakhir?_

_Bukankah sekarang sudah masuk musim gugur? Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?_

_Ps: Jangan menangis lagi, sinar bulan tak akan tampak indah jika tertutup hujan. _

.

.

**1098 hari yang lalu.**

Hari ini dia tak menyambutku di depan pintu untuk memberikan buku itu. Ketika aku memasuki perpustakaan dia sedang duduk di meja kerjanya, menunduk dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Aku berjalan ke arah mejaku, dia sudah meletakkan bukunya di sana.

_Untuk Gaara Sabaku_

_Kau bertanya banyak sekali. Aku sampai bingung bagaimana menjawabnya._

_Sekarang aku tak menangis lagi, karena musim gugur telah kembali. Memang, ada sesuatu yang sangat berharga yang ku tunggu pada saat musim gugur._

_Sebenarnya aku menunggu daun-daun momiji yang memerah. Alasan yang terlalu sederhana untuk di tangisi bukan?_

.

.

_Untuk Hinata Hyuuga_

_Apa 'momiji' yang kau maksud sama dengan momiji yang ku pikirkan?_

_Jika kau masih ingin menangis, kau bisa menghubungiku. _

Aku juga menyertakan sepotong kertas berisi nomor ponselku bersama surat itu.

_._

_._

_Untuk Gaara Sabaku_

_Aku tidak punya ponsel. Aku juga tidak tahu manusia zaman kapan aku ini. hahaha_

_Jika yang kau pikirkan adalah momiji—daun yang telah memerah itu, mungkin tidak mungkin juga iya _

_._

_._

_Untuk Hinata Hyuuga_

_Tidak, menurutku kau hebat bisa hidup tanpa ponsel di zaman seperti sekarang ini. Bagaimana caranya? Bisa ajari aku? _

_Lalu apa kau sudah melihat __Kouyou tahun ini?_

_._

_._

_Untuk Gaara Sabaku_

_Belum._

_._

_._

_Untuk Hinata Hyuuga_

_Kalau begitu mau keluar denganku?_

_._

_._

_Untuk Gaara Sabaku_

_Aku ingin melihat momiji dari ketinggian._

_._

_._

_Untuk Hinata Hyuuga_

_27 september, aku yang tentukan tempatnya._

Setelah beberapa hari kami bersurat-suratan seperti itu, akhirnya nanti tanggal 27 aku akan pergi berdua dengannya. Ya berdua saja.

.

.

**1091 hari yang lalu.. 27 september 2010**

Dia mengenakan rok hari ini, berwarna biru langit dengan panjang beberapa puluh centi dibawah lututnya, dengan baju ungu muda dan sweater yang juga berwarna ungu muda. Sederhana, tapi cantik sekali.

Kami berjalan kaki menuju ke tempat dimana kami akan melihat momiji. Hari ini, aku libur kuliah dan dia juga mengambil cuti kerja satu hari, jadi kami bisa berangkat pada siang harinya.

Udara musim gugur pada akhir bulan September seperti ini sudah mulai terasa dingin.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Ia menggeleng.

Dan keheningan kembali terasa..

Kami masih berjalan, dia tak pernah bertanya apapun tentang tempat yang akan kami kunjungi. Entahlah, mungkin karena dia mempercayaiku.

"Kau lelah?"

Ia menggeleng lagi.

Baiklah, aku mengaku, sebenarnya aku sedang mencari topik pembicaraan. Seharusnya aku tahu dia tipe yang pemalu, tapi aku juga tak tahu bagaimana memulai percakapan.

"Ga..Gaara_-kun_—"

"Hn?"

"Musim apa yang kau suka?"

"Ehm, mungkin musim dingin, karena aku lahir di musim itu."

"Benarkah? Aku juga lahir di musim dingin."

Dia tersenyum, aku pun turut tersenyum dan percakapan kamipun mulai berkembang tentang banyak hal, hingga tak ada lagi suasana canggung yang terasa.

.

.

"Waaaah.." ia langsung menampilkan ekspresi kekaguman begitu tiba di tempat ini.

Harus ku akui, tempat ini memang sangat indah. Padang rumputnya yang mulai kembali menghijau setelah meranggas ketika musim panas. Dan danau di depan sana yang airnya selalu tenang. Di sekelilingnya kau bisa melihat ada taman-taman kecil berisi berbagai macam warna bunga dan beberapa jenis tanaman merambat.

"Kau suka?"

"Ehm," dia mengangguk dan menoleh ke arahku sejenak, kemudian kembali memanjakan matanya dengan pemandangan indah yang tersaji di depannya, menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling, seakan ia tak ingin melewatkan sejengkalpun keindahan ini.

Kemudian kulihat ia menutup matanya, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannnya perlahan, lengkungan bibirnya bertambah beberapa centi.

Lalu perlahan ia membuka matanya, dan menatap ke arahku.

"Terima kasih, Gaara_-kun_."

Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Hinata, kau lihat danau itu?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Aku selalu suka dengan danau itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. aku hanya merasa sangat senang jika melihatnya."

"Suka tanpa alasan. Itu bisa jadi pertanda untuk sebuah perasaan yang murni."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Aku hanya tersenyum kemudian.

"Ah!" ia berseru tiba-tiba, kemudian berlari kecil ke arah sebuah pohon momiji yang berdiri sendiri di tepi danau. Aku mengikutinya.

"Cantik sekali," gumamnya dengan wajah kagum yang terlihat jelas.

"Daunnya sudah mulai memerah," aku menimpali.

"Ya."

Kemudian lagi-lagi ia menatap ke arahku.

"Ada apa?"

"Gaara_-kun_, kemari," ia menarik tanganku.

Membawaku ke dekat pohon itu, dengan matanya, ia mengisyaratkanku untuk berdiri diam di sana. Kemudian setelahnya ia tersenyum—cukup lebar, lama kelamaan dia malah tertawa.

Apa ada yang lucu?

"Kalian—" dia masih tertawa, sesekali ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Kalian?

"—mirip sekali" dan masih tertawa.

"Siapa? Aku? Dengan pohon ini?" aku menunjuk hidungku sendiri.

Dia mengangguk cepat kemudian kembali terkikik. Suara tawanya yang lembut itu begitu khas, terlihat alami dan begitu anggun.

Aku tersenyum tapi hanya sesaat, kemudian mulai melangkah menjauhi pohon itu.

Ia menghentikan tawanya.

"Eh? Gaara_-kun_, mau kemana?"

Aku tak menjawab, tetap berjalan ke arah taman kecil yang ada beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Kau marah? A..aku minta maaf."

Aku masih belum menjawab, aku menunduk untuk memetik setangkai bunga yang berwarna ungu dari kumpulan bunga-bunga itu. Aku mengangkat dan mendekatkan bunga itu ke samping wajahnya.

Bunga lavender.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, "Sekarang kalian yang mirip."

"Eh?" wajahnya memerah.

Aku mengambil tangan kanannya dengan tangan yang tidak kugunakan untuk memegang bunga. Kemudian aku menggenggamkan bunga yang berada di tanganku ke tangannya.

Dia menatapku.

"—untukmu"

"Terima kasih," ia tersenyum. Wajahnya masih tampak memerah. Sungguh, dia manis sekali.

Aku mengecup bibirnya sekejap.

Matanya membulat melihat ke arahku, kemudian dia menunduk lagi.

Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku. Kemudian kembali kuraih tangannya dan mengajaknya pulang. Suasana matahari terbenam menjadi pemandangan dan latar belakang yang indah untuk perjalanan pulang kami.

.

.

**1060 hari yang lalu.. 26 oktober 2010**

**#Hinata's POV#**

Setelah hari itu Gaara tak pernah datang lagi ke perpustakaan.

Aku tidak tahu dinamakan apa perasaan ini, setiap hari selama sebulan ini, aku menantikan dia membuka pintu masuk, kemudian tersenyum padaku. Aku bahkan sering berhayal melihat sosoknya yang duduk membaca buku sejarah Jepang di meja yang biasa ia duduki.

Sejak ia mengajakku ke tempat itu sebulan yang lalu, aku merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh tumbuh dalam hatiku, semakin hari semakin kuat.

Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku…

…dari.. Yah, cinta pertamaku.

.

.

**1000 hari yang lalu.**

27 Desember 2010 ia datang. Setelah menghilang dan tak ada kabar selama tiga bulan, akhirnya dia muncul. Dia membuka pintu masuk perpustakaan, kemudian tersenyum ke arahku.

"Apa perpustakaan ini tidak pernah libur? Bukankah seharusnya ini sudah waktunya libur natal dan tahun baru?"

Aku tak menjawab karena aku mengira aku sedang berhayal lagi, tapi ketika ia bersuara lagi dan menyebut namaku, aku sadar ini bukanlah hayalan.

"Hinata."

"Iya?"

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan."

"Eh? Ta..tapi aku sedang bekerja."

"Pergilah Hinata." Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dia adalah Tenten_-san_, dia juga penjaga perpustakaan ini, tapi dia tak hadir setiap hari sepertiku karena dia harus kuliah, tidak sepertiku yang hanya berpendidikan sampai SMA.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa, serahkan saja padaku. Lagipula sepertinya perpustakaan akan tutup cepat hari ini karena tak banyak orang yang berkunjung ke tempat yang membosankan seperti ini di hari libur kan?"

Aku hanya terdiam, memikirkan beberapa hal.

"Dan bukankah kau sudah sangat merindukannya? Ini kesempatan yang bagus kan karena kalian akhirnya bertemu lagi?" kali ini matanya mengarah ke Gaara.

Aku merasa sedikit malu dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Tenten_-san_.

"Aa..baiklah kalau begitu. Aku serahkan padamu yah, Tenten_-san_." Aku bangun dan meraih tas jinjingku.

"Uhm," Tenten_-san_ mengangguk.

"Ayo" ajak Gaara seraya menggenggam tanganku.

.

.

Ternyata dia membawaku ke tempat ini lagi. Pemandangan ketika musim gugur dan musim dinginnya benar-benar berbeda. Walaupun nuansa hijaunya masih terlihat karena belum tertutupi semua oleh salju, tapi kesan yang diberikan tempat ini sangat berbeda dengan yang pertama. Uhm, berbeda bukan dalam arti yang buruk, maksudku berbeda… tapi, keindahannya tak hilang. Tempat ini.. tampak indah dengan caranya sendiri di musim dingin.

Perlahan ku tutup mataku, menghirup nafas yang dalam, mengisi paru-paruku dengan udara dingin yang beraroma lembut, kemudian ku hembuskan nafasku perlahan, ku rasakan kabut tipis mengepul dari mulut dan hidungku. Aku tersenyum. Nyamannyaaa.

Dan saat ku buka kembali mataku, pandangan pertama yang kudapat adalah sebuah kotak berwarna merah berada tepat di depan wajahku.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Aku hanya diam, masih terpaku. Tapi dapat kulihat ekspresinya yang seperti menahan tawa.

"Kau tidak akan menerima hadiahku?"

"Aa.. terima kasih," aku menerima kotak berukuran sedang itu, kemudian menunduk.

"Bukalah."

Perlahan aku membuka kotak itu, dan aku tak dapat menahan senyumku begitu melihat isinya. Kulihat Gaara juga tersenyum, mungkin ia senang dengan reaksiku.

"Kau suka?"

Aku mengangguk, tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Aku mengeluarka hadiah itu dari kotaknya. Sebuah bola kaca yang sangat indah, kau bisa melihat bagian dalamnya. Sebuah miniatur padang rumput, lengkap dengan danau dan taman-taman kecilnya. Dan bagian terpenting dari bola kaca itu adalah sebatang pohon berdaun merah yang berada di tengah-tengah padang rumput itu, tepat di tepi danaunya.

"I..ini—"

"Ya, itu miniatur tempat ini."

"Kau membuatnya?"

"Bukan aku… tentu saja yang membuatnya adalah ahlinya, aku hanya merancang desainnya." kulihat dia menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Terima kasih" kali ini aku menampilkan senyum terbaikku untuknya.

Dan dia hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang…sepertinya sedikit memerah.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau tahu hari ini ulang tahunku?"

"Itu…"

"Oh, pasti karena kau melihatku menangis di hari ulang tahunku, tahun lalu iya kan?"

"Eh?" ia terlihat bingung.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau pernah melihatku menangis di tengah salju?"

"Iya, tapi bukan tahun lalu."

"Eh?" sekarang aku yang dibuatnya bingung. "Lalu? Kapan kau melihatku menangis?"

"Tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Tiga tahun yang lalu?"

"Tepatnya seribu hari yang lalu.. kau duduk dan menangis di sebuah taman. Apa yang kau tangisi waktu itu? kau menangis sampai tertidur."

Aku kaget dengan kalimatnya, aku tidak menyangka dia telah memperhatikanku selama tiga tahun.

Ku rasakan mataku mulai berembun, kenangan tiga tahun yang lalu kembali terbayang di kepalaku."Jika itu tiga tahun yang lalu, berarti pada hari ketika orang tuaku meninggal."

Ia menggenggam tanganku yang masih memegang hadiah darinya.

Aku mulai bercerita sambil terisak. "Mereka meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan kereta. Orang tuaku tinggal di desa, sedangkan aku bersekolah Tokyo, waktu itu mereka ingin mengunjungiku. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa cuaca buruk akan melanda Tokyo, entah bagaimana kecelakaan itu tiba-tiba saja terjadi, dan..dan ayah ibuku meninggal di sana."

Aku tak dapat lagi menahan tangisku, beberapa saat kemudian kurasakan ada sepasang tangan yang merangkulku. Gaara mengusap rambutku dengan lembut, membisikkan kata-kata utuk menenangkanku.

.

.

Aku merasa lebih baik setelah cukup lama menangis dalam pelukannya. Kini, kami sedang duduk di atas salju memandang ke arah danau yang tengah memantulkan cahaya jingga-merahjambu dari matahari terbenam.

Kurasakan ia menggengnggam tanganku. "Hinata," dan menyebut namaku.

"Ya?"

"Berjanjilah ini terakhir kalinya kau menangis. Setelah ini jangan menangis lagi, ok?"

Aku belum begitu mengerti apa yang hendak ia katakan, tapi aku tetap mengangguk.

"Aku merasa tak bisa hidup jika melihatmu menangis. Sampai sekarang aku masih menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika melihatmu menangis waktu itu."

Aku menyentuhkan tanganku yang lain diatas tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku. "Tidak, mengetahui ada yang mempedulikanku saja aku sudah senang. Selama ini, sejak SMA aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri di kota besar ini, selama itu pula tak banyak orang yang mengenalku, apalagi yang memperdulikanku. Karena itu, aku sangat senang memiliki Gaara_-kun_ sekarang."

"Maafkan aku Hinata."

"Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita bertemu."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku akan pergi belajar ke Amerika untuk beberapa tahun."

"Berapa tahun?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pergi, aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu, tapi aku tak punya cukup keberanian untuk membantah ayahku. Maafkan aku."

Aku menunduk, menyembunyikan mataku yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi aku akan kembali, aku berjanji."

"Benarkah?" air mataku mulai menetes.

"Seribu hari dari hari ini, ketika hujan pertama dimusim gugur turun, ketika aroma petrichor sudah terasa, saat itu kita akan berjumpa lagi di sini. Dan saat itu akan ku katakan sesuatu padamu. Tunggulah aku , percayalah padaku, aku pasti akan datang."

Aku tak menjawab, entahlah aku tak tahu apa yang kulakukan dan yang harus kulakukan, yang kurasakan hanya air mataku yang tak berhenti mengalir.

"Hinata, kau akan menungguku?"

Aku menatap ke matanya. "Aku akan menunggumu, aku percaya padamu Gaara_-kun_."

Setelah itu yang ku tahu bibirku bersentuhan dengan bibirnya untuk waktu yang lama.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap ketika kami pulang. Dia mengantarku sampai ke depan gerbang rumah sederhanaku.

"Masuklah," ia mengatakan kata itu, tapi tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku ingin melihatmu pergi terlebih dahulu."

Ia tersenyum. "Baiklah.. sampai jumpa. Sayonara." ia melepaskan tanganku. Entah kenapa ada perasaan buruk yang menyerang batinku tiba-tiba ketika ia melakukannya.

Aku tak menjawab, dan hanya tersenyum kikuk sebagai balasanku.

Ia melangkah mundur beberapa langkah. Kemudian membalik badannya sehingga kini hanya punggungnya saja yang terlihat olehku.

Aku masih belum melepaskan pandanganku darinya, masih memandanginya bahkan ketika ia tak terlihat lagi dalam jangkauan pandanganku.

.

.

**900 hari yang lalu.**

Awalnya aku tak percaya dia pergi. Tapi seratus hari setelah hari perpisahan itu dia tak muncul-muncul juga. Baik di padang itu, maupun di perpustakaan.

.

.

Hingga seratus hari berikutnya…

.

.

Dan seratus hari berikutnya juga. Ia tak pernah datang lagi. Kali ini aku mulai mengutuki diriku sendiri karena tak memiliki ponsel. Jika saja aku memiliki benda itu, aku pasti bisa menyimpan baik-baik nomor yang ia berikan waktu itu, dan aku bisa menghubunginya. Tidak hanya menunggu tanpa kepastian seperti ini.

Atau mungkin sebenarnya tidak, ia telah memberiku kepastian, bahwa kami akan bertemu lagi setelah seribu hari.

Tahukah kau betapa hatiku berdebar-debar setiap hari untuk menghitung mundur waktu pertemuan kita, Gaara_-kun_?

.

.

**500 hari yang lalu.**

Tapi keanehan terjadi pada hari kelima ratus penantianku.

Ia datang.

Gaara muncul di perpustakaan.

Ia membuka pintu masuk, tapi ia tak tersenyum padaku seperti biasanya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, matanyapun bengkak seperti baru saja menangis.

Ia kemudian buru-buru menuju ke rak tempat buku-buku sejarah. Aku mengikutinya.

Ia seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. Dan akupun tahu apa yang dia cari ketika ia mengeluarkan buku bersampul coklat dari tumpukan buku di rak itu.

Aku masih belum bersuara, hanya terus memperhatikan tingkahnya yang menurutku sangat aneh.

Ia duduk di meja yang biasa ia duduki. Aku berdiri di depannya.

Ia mulai membuka-buka buku itu, jelas sekali ia tak bermaksud membacanya, ia ingin mencari sesuatu.

Kau pasti sedang mencari surat kan Gaara_-kun_?

Dan benar, ketika ia menemukan surat itu, ia mulai membukanya. Membacanya sejanak, kemudian aku melihat air mata mengalir dari pipinya.

Gaara menangis.

Memangnya apa yang kutulis di surat itu sampai membuatnya menangis? Aku tidak ingat, karena terakhir kali aku menyelipkan surat di sana adalah lebih dari setahun yang lalu—560 hari yang lalu.

"Hinata," Gaara akhirnya bersuara.

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku." ia mengucapkannya bersamaan dengan air mata yag kembali menuruni pipinya. Setelah itu ia pergi dengan menggenggam surat itu ditangannya.

Maaf?

Untuk apa.. Gaara_-kun_?

.

.

**24 september 2013. Hari ini.**

**#Normal POV#**

Jam di dinding ruangannya sudah menunjukan pukul 05.10 sore. Gaara masih duduk di kursinya. Masih menyelesaiakan pekerjaannya. Data yang harus ia periksa masih banyak, sementara ia harus pergi ke suatu tempat.

Gaara berusaha mengabaikan jamnya yang terus berdetak yang entah mengapa terdengar begitu berisik di telinganya, menggema dan menggaung-gaung di dalam indra pendengarannya. Gaara menutup telinganya, dan memukul mejanya frustasi.

Cukup sudah! Ia tak bisa terus berada di sini, dia harus segara pergi. Ya, dia benar-benar harus pergi untuk memenuhi janjinya. Janji yang dibuatnya sendiri seribu hari yang lalu.

Gaara meraih jasnya dan mulai berjalan keluar dari hotel yang akan menjadi miliknya kelak itu.

.

.

Gaara melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi ketika menuju tempat itu. Dan ketika ia sampai tujuan, ia langsung keluar dari mobil dan berlari ke atas bukit dimana padang rumput itu berada.

Nafasnya terlihat tak beraturan ketika ia tiba di sana, dan ia mulai tertawa sinis ketika tak menemukan siapapun di sana.

"Huh.. apa yang sedang kulakukan?"

Ia menertawai kebodohannya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi air matanya tanpa sadar mengalir begitu saja ketika mengingat sosok gadis itu.

Gadis yang sangat dicintainya…

Gadis yang kini telah pergi meninggalkannya…

…Untuk selama-lamanya.

"Hinata, mengapa harus kau?" Gaara tak kuat lagi berdiri, ia jatuh berlutut di atas padang rumput tempat dimana ia dan Hinata biasa duduk.

"Mengapa harus kau yang dirampok oleh orang itu? Mengapa harus kau yang tertabrak mobil itu? Mengapa harus kau.. Mengapa harus kau yang meninggal?" Gaara meremas kedua tangannya dan memukul-mukul lututnya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, seharusnya aku mengatakannya saja hari itu, seharusnya aku tak menunggu seribu hari, seharusnya aku melawan saja keputusan ayahku, seharusnya aku…" ia tak mampu lagi mengeluarkan suaranya. Gaara hanya kembali menangis.

Menangis sangat lama.

.

.

**#Hinata's POV#**

Tidak!

Tidak!

TIDAK!

Ini tidak mungkin. Aku.. aku telah meninggal?

Gaara_-kun_, katakan! Kau bercanda kan? Semua yang kau katakan tadi hanya bercanda kan?

Katakan bahwa kau bisa melihatku sekarang! Katakan kau juga bisa melihatku menangis sekarang.

Ah tidak, lihatlah aku tersenyum. Aku tidak menangis, aku tidak menangis karena aku tahu kau hanya bercanda. Kau hanya bercanda kan Gaara_-kun_?

Gaara_-kun_?

Mengapa kau tak menjawabku? Mengapa kau hanya menangis saja?

Tidak, tidak! Jangan tangisi aku seperti itu, aku belum meninggal Gaara_-kun_.. Aku belum meninggal!

Aku akan menyentuhmu sekarang.

Mengapa? Mengapa aku tak dapat menyentuhmu? Mengapa aku tak bisa memelukmu lagi?

Ini tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin Gaara_-kun_.

Kau telah berjanji padaku bahwa kita akan bertemu hari ini, dan aku juga telah berjanji padamu untuk menunggumu.

Aku telah menunggumu Gaara_-kun_. Seribu hari aku telah menunggumu, mengapa kau tak mengatakan apa-apa? Bukankah kau bilang ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku pada hari ini? Apa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan Gaara_-kun_? Apa? Hiks..hiks..

"Hinata.. aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi isteriku?"

Apa?

"Itu yang seharunya aku katakan padamu, itulah hal yang ingin ku katakan padamu setelah penantian kita selama seribu hari."

Gaara_-kun_, aku juga mencintamu. Aku ingin menjadi isterimu.

"Hahaha, apa yang sedang kulakukan?"

Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu? kenapa kau tertawa disaat kau sedang menangis?

.

.

**500 hari yang lalu.**

Pagi-pagi sekali ponselnya berdering tanda ada sebuah e-mail yang masuk.

Gaara berusaha menjangkau ponsel yang ia letakkan ia atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Gaara yang masih mengantuk mulai membuka e-mail yang baru saja merusak tidurnya tersebut.

_From Tenten_

_Aku tidak tahu apa kau mengenalku atau tidak. Aku adalah Tenten, petugas perpustakaan kota di Tokyo. Aku mendapatkan alamat e-mailmu dari kartu anggotamu._

_Aku tahu kau sangat dekat dengan Hinata Hyuuga. Aku ingin menyampaikan sebuah berita tentangnya._

Melihat ada nama Hinata disebut, Gaara merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

_Hinata Hyuuga telah meninggal._

'Apa-apaan ini?' batinnya.

_Ia dirampok dan tertabrak mobil. Kejadiannya sudah lebih dari setahun yang lalu. Maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang, selama ini aku berusaha mencari kartu anggotamu yang ternyata disimpan oleh Hinata._

_Aku turut berduka cita._

Ponselnya terlepas begitu saja dari tangan Gaara. Ia lalu segera turun dari tempat tidurnya, berganti pakaian, mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera menuju bandara.

.

.

Setibanya di Tokyo, Gaara langsung menuju perpustakaan kota.

Selama di pesawat ia menangis. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia menangis, air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

Ia membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan buru-buru, kemudian ketika ia melihat meja kerja Hinata, tempat itu kosong. Ia teringat akan buku yang menjadi media ia bersurat-suratan dengan Hinata dulu.

Gaara segera menuju ke arah rak kategori sejarah yang letaknya masih belum berubah. Ia mencari-cari buku itu diantara buku-buku yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Dan ia akhirnya menemukan buku itu di deretan terakhir.

Gaara lalu duduk di mejanya, mulai mencari-cari sesuatu. Ia pun tak tahu apa yang ia cari, ia hanya ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Hinata.

Dan ia menemukan sebuah surat di sana.

Ia tak tahu bahwa Hinata pernah menyimpan surat lagi. Ia kira surat-suratan mereka sudah berakhir sampai ia mengajak Hinata untuk melihat _kouyou_ waktu itu.

Gaara mulai membuka surat itu.

_Untuk Gaara Sabaku._

_Ketika kau membaca surat ini, berarti kau sudah datang lagi ke perpustakaan, kemana kau beberapa bulan ini? Kenapa menghilang? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah ketika di danau? _

_Jika iya, aku minta maaf._

_Oh iya, bukankah kau bilang ingin menjadi temanku untuk berbagi tangis?_

_Hm, ku rasa aku bisa mempercayaimu._

_Setelah ini, berjanjilah bahwa kau akan selalu ada untukku setiap kali aku menangis, ok?_

Satu tetes.

Dua tetes.

Dan tetesan-tetsan air mata berikutnya terus mengalir menuruni pipi Gaara.

Gaara menangis.

"Hinata"

Gaara berusaha mengatur deru nafasnya yang mulai terasa sesak.

"Maafkan aku."

'—Karena tak bisa memenuhi janjiku'. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

**1000 hari yang lalu.**

Mereka bergandengan dengan mesra ketika berjalan pulang malam itu. sangat mesra sampai-sampai para bintangpun akan iri melihat cinta mereka yang begitu besar dan tulus.

Bahkan ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Hinata. Gaara belum melepaskan genggamannya, seakan jika ia melepaskannya ia tak akan bisa menggenggam tangan itu lagi kelak.

"Masuklah." ia masih belum melepaskan tangan gadis itu.

Hinata tampak menggeleng. "Aku ingin melihatmu pergi terlebih dahulu."

Gaara tersenyum. "Baiklah.. sampai jumpa. Sayonara." ia akhirnya melepaskan tangan Hinata. Ia begitu tak rela melakukannya, karena entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerang batinnya ketika ia melakukan itu.

Gaara melangkah mundur beberapa langkah. Kemudian membalikkan badannya sehingga kini hanya punggungnya saja yang terlihat oleh Hinata.

Ia ingin sekali menoleh ke belakang, tapi jika ia melakukan itu—walaupun sekali saja, ia tak yakin akan mampu meninggalkan gadis itu untuk pergi belajar ke Amerika.

Pesawatnya terjadwalkan akan berangkat malam ini.

.

.

Setelah Gaara sudah tak terlihat lagi, Hinata hendak masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tapi niat itu ia urungkan, karena tiba-tiba ia ingat bahwa persediaan makanannya sudah habis. Hinata lalu memutuskan pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk berbelanja.

Di tengah perjalanannya ke supermarket, Hinata merasakan tasnya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh seseorang.

Perampokan!

Hinata berusaha mempertahankan tasnya. Memang, tidak ada barang mahal di dalam tas miliknya itu. Tapi di sana, ada barang berharga yang baru saja diberika Gaara tadi sore. Ia tak mungkin akan menghilangkannya secepat itu. Tidak.

Hinata masih beradu kekuatan tarik-mearik dengan si perampok, sampai ketika perampok itu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau, Hinata sedikit tersentak, dan kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh si perampok untuk mendapatkan tas Hinata. Sekali tarikan keras, tas itu terlepas dari tangan Hinata dan berpindah ke tangan si perampok.

Hinata berusaha mengambil kembali tasnya, namun badannya yang tak seberapa kuat langsung didorong oleh si perampok.

Tubuh Hinata jatuh ke jalan raya. Dan pada saat itu ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya, Hinata tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah sinar lampu mobil yang sangat menyilaukan.

Tubuh Hinata dihantam dengan keras, hingga terpental beberapa meter, darah mengalir dari kepala dan telinganya.

Melihat gadis itu tak lagi bergerak, si perampok dan Si pengendara yang tak bertanggung jawab itu melarikan diri.

.

.

**2000 hari yang lalu. 25 Februari 2008.**

Seorang gadis masih dengan seragam _seifuku_-nya duduk sendiri di bawah sebuah pohon di sebuah taman. Hari sudah mulai gelap, hanya ada di sendiri di sana.

Tapi sebenarnya ia tak benar-benar sendiri di tengah salju itu.

Kemudian suaranya mulai terdengar.

"Hiks..hiks.."

Ia menangis.

"Ayah.. ibu.."

Tak henti-hentinya ia menyebutkan kedua kata itu, seakan kata-kata itu bisa menjadi mantra yang akan mengakhiri kesedihan yang sangat dalam yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang.

Sepasang mata emerald yang sejak tadi memperhatikan gadis itu, masih membisu. Sementara keberadaannyapun tak di sadari oleh sang gadis.

"Ayah..ibu.."

Ia kembali menyebutkannya—untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sampai akhirnya ia tertidur di atas salju itu karena kelelahan menangis.

Sepasang mata emerald itu adalah milik seorang pemuda. Ia perlahan mendekati si gadis yang kini telah tertidur.

Ia mengusap air mata yang masih tampak mengalir dari pipi si gadis.

Kemudian ia tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tersenyum karena seorang wanita selain keluarganya.

Ya, pemuda itu telah jatuh cinta.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Cinta pertama.

**27 september 2013. Hari ini.**

Hari sudah menggelap, Gaara masih terduduk di atas rumput itu.

Dia memang sudah tak menangis lagi, tapi pandangannya masih kosong, hatinya masih kosong.

Perasaan sedih yang seperti ini baru kali ini ia rasakan, perasaan kehilangan ini berbeda dengan yang ia rasakan ketika ibunya meninggal.

Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu. Kehilangan itu selalu sama, menyakitkan.

Gaara mulai bangun dari tempat duduknya ketika ia melihat seberkas cahaya berpendar dari arah taman kecil yang ada di depan sana.

Cahaya itu berwarna putih, namun lama kelamaan perlahan berubah menjadi berwarna ungu.

Warna itu mengingatkan Gaara pada Hinata. Ia mendekati cahaya itu.

Semakin ia mendekat, ia semakin bisa melihat ternyata ada sosok yang muncul dari dalam cahaya itu. Gaara semakin mendekat, sosok itu semakin jelas, sosok seorang perempuan.

Berambut indigo, dengan gaun ungu yang panjang. Hinata.

Gaara terperangah, dadanya bergetar, lidahnya kelu tak dapat mengucapkan sepatah katapun, ia tak mampu bergerak, kakinya bagai dipaku dengan bumi.

"Gaara_-kun_—"

Tapi ketika gadis itu bersuara, ia tahu ia tak sedang bermimpi.

"—kau datang" Hinata tersenyum, senyum terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

Gaara ikut tersenyum, "Ya, aku datang Hinata"

Gadis itu masih tersenyum.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak, kau datang tepat waktu"

Hening.

"Gaara_-kun_."

"Ya?"

"Setelah ini jangan datang lagi ke sini."

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan datang lagi ke sini, jangan mengingatku lagi, jangan.. jangan mencintaiku lagi."

"Tidak."

"Sekarang kita berbeda, hiduplah dengan baik dan temukan seseorang yang mencintaimu dan kau cintai"

"Hinata—"

"Berjanjilah padaku Gaara_-kun_, berjanjilah kau akan melupakanku."

Gaara merasakan matanya mulai berembun, ia menarik nafas ketika dirasakannya dadanya mulai sesak. "Baiklah, aku akan mencari seseorang yang lain, aku akan hidup dengan baik. Tapi aku tak akan berhenti ke sini. Tak peduli kau akan suka atau tidak, setiap seribu hari aku akan datang ke sini. Tak peduli kau akan ada di sini atau tidak, aku akan tetap menemuimu, setiap seribu hari."

Gaara masih bisa melihat senyum gadis itu ketika tubuhnya perlahan menghilang saat sebuah cahaya terang kembali bersinar.

Gadis itu, masih bisa terlihat olehnya, bersinar di hadapannya, seperti ada ribuan kunang kunang menari di disekitarnya.

Hingga ia tak terlihat lagi, hingga tempat itu menjadi gelap lagi. Gaara masih berdiri, masih menangis.

"_Aishiteru_, Hinata."

**The End**

**Ok,, saya ngaku. Sebenarnya ini fic supernatural pertama saya. So, masih amatir banget sama genre selain romance (padahal romance juga payah -,-"). jadi, kalu ada salah mohon di koreksi ya teman-teman.**

**Gomawo.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
